pacman_i_upiorne_przygodyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lord Zdracjusz
Lord Zdracjusz Cwanicjusz Spheros (org. Lord Betrayus Sneakerus Spheros) to władca Niższej Krainy, thumb|174px|Zdracjusz jako duchmłodszy brat prezydenta Pac-Świata, Stratosa Spherosa i główny antagonista w serialu. W angielskiej wersji językowej głosu użyczył mu kanadyjski aktor, Samuel Vincent, a w polskiej- Jarosław Boberek. Charakter Zdracjusz jest leniwym, egocentrycznym, tchórzliwym, żarłocznym furiatem atakującym swoich podwładnych, gdy jest zły lub gdy chce pokazać swoją potęgę. Jego plany zawsze kończą się porażką, a jedyne co trzyma pozostałe duchy przy nim to obietnica odzyskania ciał zamkniętych w Repozytorium i fakt, że panicznie boją się jego ognistych mocy. Jest dziecinny. Śpi z pluszową zabawką, ssie kciuk podczas snu i w chwilach załamania. Jest mocno przywiązany do matki, do której zwraca się "mamusiu". Za życia był surowym, charyzmatycznym dowódcą i błyskotliwym strategiem, który nie potrzebował zastraszania, by zdobywać lojalnych zwolenników. Wygląd Zdracjusz (jako duch) ma białą głowę, czarne, kolczaste włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami, czerwone oczy, czarny, gotycki płaszcz z postrzępionymi połami, białe, sumiaste wąsy, bródkę, spiczaste zęby (jak rekiny) i thumb|186px|Żywy, młody Zdracjuszczarne, skórzane rękawice z srebrnymi, mechanicznymi pazurami zamiast palców. Za życia miał owalne ciało, białą skórę, czarne włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami ułożone w ten sam sposób, co włosy jego brata, Stratosa (ale Zdracjusz miał je trochę dłuższe) czerwone oczy i czarne obwódki wokół oczu. Nosił białe rękawiczki, czerwone buty z spiczastymi czubkami, obcasem i czarnymi paskami, oraz czarny mundur z srebrnymi klamrami na mankietach i złotymi epoletami na ramionach. Umiejętności Zdracjusz, prócz standardowych mocy ducha (niematerialność, zdolność do opętania jakiejś żywej istoty), ma moc ognia (czyli jest Ognistym Duchem). W przeciwieństwie do innych duchów tego rodzaju, które mogą jedynie pluć strumieniami ognia, Zdracjusz może ciskać kulami ognia, a nawet pokryć całą swoją osobę płomieniami. W młodości Zdracjusz był jednym z najlepszych graczy Pac-Ponga. Pokonała go jedynie Spheria Superancka, ciocia Pac-Mana, co wywołało u niego traumę odczuwalną nawet w życiu po życiu. Prawdopodobnie miał duże zdolności w dziedzinie militarii, ponieważ został dowódcą armii. W ósmym odcinku "Pac to the Future" pokazano, że umie pilotować helikopter bojowy, który był na wyposażeniu jego wojska. Relacje * Stratos Spheros- Stratos jest starszym bratem Zdracjusza, więc, prawdopodobnie, skupiał na sobie uwagę otoczenia, a jego braciszek był ignorowany. Obecnie, bracia Spheros nie cierpią się i robią sobie na złość. Być może kiedyś byli w lepszych stosunkach, ponieważ podczas meczu ze Spherią, Zdracjusz miał nadzieję, że Stratos weźmie jego stronę. * Rotunda Spheros- pani Rotunda jest matką Zdracjusza i Stratosa. Wydaje się, że jej starszy syn jest jej ulubieńcem i napawa ją dumą, a młodszy tylko ją rozczarowuje. Zdracjusz chyba kocha swoją mamę i pragnie być zauważony, a jednocześnie gra na matczynych uczuciach pani Spheros, w nadziei, że odzyska ciało. * Pac-Man- Zdracjusz i Pac są wrogami, więc się nienawidzą. Mimo to, w kilku odcinkach, władca duchów okazuje żółciutkiemu umiarkowaną sympatię. * Bubel- Zdracjusz traktuje swojego kamerdynera jak popychadło i worek treningowy, mimo że Bubel jest mu najbardziej oddany. Jednocześnie, Bubel czasem drwi ze swojego pana. * Dr. Dubel- szalony naukowiec jest najbardziej użyteczny, jednak Zdracjusza drażnią jego przechwałki. Dr. Dubel jest lojalny wobec władcy, ale różnie z tym bywa. * Zac i Sunny (rodzice Paca)- wiadomo, że Zdracjusz ich znał i uważał ich za naiwniaków. Nie wiadomo czy Zdracjusz się z nimi przyjaźnił, a potem zdradził, czy od początku okazywał im wrogość. * Spheria Superancka- władca duchów jest w niej zakochany po uszy (choć na początku temu zaprzeczał) i cierpi gdy widzi ją z panem Scalakiem. Jego ból potęguje fakt, że Spheria wcale nie jest nim zainteresowana i traktuje go jak kogoś do ośmieszania (w odcinku "That's Smart" śmiała się ze zdjęć na których Zdracjusz znajdował się w żenujących sytuacjach). * Duch Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky i Clyde)- w drugim odcinku pierwszego sezonu, Zdracjusz nazwał tę czwórkę swoimi protegowanymi, czyli uczniami. W kolejnych odcinkach traktuje ich jak popychadła i pozwala Dublowi na wykorzystywanie ich do jakichś niebezpiecznych eksperymentów. Jednak w odcinku "Cap'n Banshee and his intersttelar pirates" (odcinek nie wyemitowany w Polsce), gdy duchy wpierw uciekają od Zdracjusza, a potem wracają, Blinky, Inky, Pinky i Clyde przytulają szefa, a jemu to się podoba, więc chyba nawet ich lubi. Wystąpienia *Pierwsze pojawienie- pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu. *We wszystkich odcinkach pierwszego sezonu. *We wszystkich dotychczasowych odcinkach drugiego sezonu. Ciekawostki *Imię Zdracjusza w angielskiej wersji językowej (Betrayus) jest połączeniem słów "Betray us" czyli "Zdradził nas". *Zdracjusz poważnie podkochuje się w Spherii Superanckiej. Między innymi dlatego tak źle zniósł przegraną z nią. *Prawdopodobnie jest "unikatem" jak Pac-Man, ponieważ jest jedynym białym Pac-Światowcem pokazanym w serialu. *Jest praworęczny. *W oryginalnej wersji językowej mówi z kanadyjskim akcentem, co jest spowodowane faktem, że głos podkłada mu Kanadyjczyk. *Gdy był dzieckiem, jego matka, w każde Halloween, przebierała go za tubkę musztardy. Dziś nie cierpi smaku musztardy. Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie